Windsor
| price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas, Exports and Imports) | manufacturer = Enus (HD Universe) | related = Jug Swinger Jugular E JB 700 Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond }}The Windsor is a two-door convertible in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Enus in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Windsor is designed as a 1960s to early 1970s classic convertible sports car, appearing with either its black top up or down. The car resembles a late 60s - mid 70's Jaguar E-Type or TVR S Series, but features a stretched rear and a generally longer proportion. The front seems to be based on the 1964-1966 Ferrari America 500 Superfast. It also has some attributes from the Chevrolet Corvette Ray Convertible, for example, the roof or the exhaust's shape. Windsor-GTASA-front.jpg|A Windsor in GTA San Andreas. HD Universe The Windsor now returns as a much larger coupe, taking heavy influence from the Rolls Royce Ghost and the Rolls Royce Wraith, and some other elements from the Bentley Flying Spur. The car takes a modern coupe body design, with an upraised hood. The car is also the first car in the series to feature multiple designer liveries (eight in total), which can be applied to the exterior of the car, similar to the vinyl wrapping process. Only one has been revealed so far, which is a Sessanta Nove design in a black/beige base color with golden decals. Enus_Windsor_GTA_V.jpg|The Windsor in GTA Online. Performance 3D Universe The Windsor is a fast car; however, it does not match up to some of the "elite" cars. The Windsor's engine is very loud, giving out a throaty roar, sounding more like a V8 than the 4 cylinder engine that came in all Alfa Romeo Spiders or the 6 cylinder/V12 that came in the all Jaguar E-Types but the engine was close enough to the TVR S series with V8 configuration. Acceleration and speed is on par. Cornering is very difficult, as the car seems to be much heavier than it looks. It also tends to subtly fishtail or drift, despite running at mid speeds, though experienced players can control its drifting capabilities. HD Universe TBA Modifications Being a standard sports car, the Windsor can only be modified at TransFender, which offers the following modifications: Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns pretty much all around Las Venturas, especially Prickle Pine. * Spawns in the Palomino Creek area. * Spawns around the western half and far north-east area of Los Santos. * Can be found a little bit rarely around the residential areas of south San Fierro. * Available at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro for import after first list completion for $28,000 on Wednesday. * A pink Windsor can be found at Madd Dogg's Crib during the mission A Home in the Hills. * Can be seen in the under passage at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. GTA Online *TBA GTA Online Overview * Trivia * The default radio station of the Windsor in GTA San Andreas is Master Sounds 98.3. * Oddly enough, the front license plate is mounted so that it partly obstructs the engine's main source of air. This is most likely a developer's oversight. * Its name may be inspired from the Windsor family, which is the name of United Kingdom's royal family, asserting its British origins. ** This is further evidenced for the upcoming vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V, which is manufactured by British car manufacturer Enus. Windsor, being the name of a royal family also fits the luxury aspect of the vehicle. See also * Jugular E and Jug Swinger, GTA London cars that also based on the Jaguar E-Type. * JB 700, a British classic sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. * Super Diamond and Super Drop Diamond, another Rolls Royce-based vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, the latter available only in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }} de:Windsor (SA) es:Windsor pl:Windsor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars